Opposites attract
by MissAZNIdependent-z
Summary: What happens if Naruto's parents are still alive and he has a sister? Itachi never killed his clan? The couples are Mainly ItachixSuki, but it also has a slight, SasuSaku,InoShika, HinaNaru, and NejiTen. This story has a huge twist at the end!
1. Chapter 1

This is the first story i ever came up with ok? If its bad than that's the reason, if its good than i'll try to make it better and I DO NOT, WILL NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTOR SUKI. please review! ^w^

* * *

Chapter one. With Suki.

"School is easy but the fan boys are hard to deal with so can I bring my sword with me?" I asked while I was in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Do they even allow weapons in school?" my mom Kushina asked. Kushina is currently 33 years old. She had red hair that seems to glow in the dark. That's how beautiful and shiny it was. She also has deep purple eyes. Kushina Uzumaki was married to the fourth Hokage, Minato. They had two kids. The oldest daughter, Kimigsuki was 17 years old. She had long red hair like her mom but she always keeps it in a bun and with white chopsticks. She had red eyes instead of blue or purple. The younger child Naruto was like a perfect replica of his father. He has spiky blond hair and blue eyes that resembles the ocean or sky.

"I'm sure they do, who would let their child fighting weaponless against fan boys?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Ok fine but you better have a good reason why they were injured you got that?" said her mom.

"Thanks, I love you!" I yelled as I was running out the door.

"Kids these days…Violent what so ever," said Kushina to her self while smiling softly to her self.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Minato with a curious look on his face.

"Oh it's nothing" "Wait if you're here than who's going to wake Naruto up?" asked Kushina in a panicking voice.

"Oh shit we forgot about him!" yelled Minato while running up the stairs trying to open the door to Naruto's room.

"Can't I have 5 more minutes Suki? I mean really it's a Saturday," said Naruto in his sleep

That is when his mom got pissed and his dad got scared and ran down stairs before he was injured. "NARUTO IT'S A FRIDAY SO GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL BEFORE I KICK YOU TO SCHOOL GOT THAT?" yelled Kushina at her younger son

When Naruto heard that, he practically fell off his bed and landed face first on the cold wooden floor of his bedroom. In addition, he realizes that it was not his sister trying to wake him up. He groaned a bit then he got ready to go to school. He ran to school, when he got there he remember he didn't have breakfast yet.

"Naruto get over here!" I yelled while holding a cup of ramen for him.

"What do you want?" ask Naruto

"You want to eat don't you?" asked Suki with a smirk on her face and holding the cooked cup of ramen to him.

"Is that ramen?" asked his eyes like big plates

"Sigh… yes, it is Naruto are you going to eat it or are you going to stare yourself full?" asked Suki

"RAMEN" yelled Naruto, he snatched the cup of ramen away from his sister and gulped it down in a flash. When he turned around to thank his sis, she was gone.

***Suki's point of view***

You must be Naruto's sensei right Kakashi? I asked politely

In addition, you must be Naruto's older sister? Asked Kakashi with a smirk, but then he realizes she had her sword with her so that she can fend off fan boys that seem to be stalking her. That's when a sarcastic tone can mean the end of your life.

_This old man, I wonder how he even teaches a class. I thought._

"Yes I am Naruto is going to be a little late so please excuse him for being late. If your going to ask why, the reason is he was caught in the traffic jam this morning," I said

"Ok he's excused" Kakashi said in a seductive voice and touching her butt but after he did that he was sent flying out the window and across the street. Also landing in a pig farm. The students were also watching this and laughed there heads out.

"*sigh* I guess I have to be your sub for today."I said turning to the students

"YEAH! WE HAVE A SEXY SUB TODAY" roared half of the boys in the class.

Suki's eyes were twitching, then Itachi and Naruto came running in to see why that boys said that.

"What did you do this time sis?" asked Naruto with a curious face

"Kakashi was being an old pervert again," I said

"Oh." said Naruto while walking up to his seat.

"Its been a long time since I have seen my beautiful wife said Itachi

"Heh" I said

***Itachi's point of view***

"Aniki YOU BASTARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Yelled Sasuke once he saw me_._

"I'm only here because I heard someone flying out the window and screaming like a little girl," I said with a blank expression.

"STFU ARE YOU GOING TO BE OUR SUB OR NOT?" Yelled Sakura.

"Yea I'm going to be your sub," Suki and I said at the same time. Then, we glared at each other.

"I'll call my dad to tell him that we're the sub for class 3A," I said as I took out my black cellphone

All of the boys were yelling SUKI SUKI except for Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, and Sai. All of the girls were yelling ITACHI ITACHI except for Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, Temari, Ino, and Miki. That's when all of the sluts came in,

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS EVEN VOTING FOR THE DUMB SLUT! VOTE FOR ITACHI, DICK FACES," yelled Karin. Karin is the leader of the Itachi and Sasuke fan club.

That pissed Naruto badly because nobody was to call his sister that.

"Karin hope you had a good night cause its time for your funeral," Naruto said while forming a Resengan and running towards Karin without anyone stopping him. Next thing you know Karin was on the ground bleeding to death. Suki walk up to her with a hand sign.

"Ninja art Crystal Style Crystallize and Shatter…," recited Suki. Within seconds, Karin was covered in crystal then shattered into a million pieces not leaving a trace of her existence. All of the fan girls were shocked and some even fainted, the class on the other hand was shouting; YEA! SHE DIED, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, HAHA YOU DIED or THANK YOU FOR KILLING HER WE WERE TIRED OF HER BITCHING.

"Since when can you use crystal style?" asked Naruto with an O_o on his face.

"Since now" that was all I had to say to make Naruto understand.

"Ok class, I will check your grades. Those who are failing in Math, Science, Health, Taijutsu are moving to the right side of the classroom and be tutored by Iruka. Those who are failing Language arts, Social Studies, Ninjutsu, And Genjutsu are going to be tutored by Anko. Those who are passing come with Itachi and me to train you on knowledge of the three ninja skills. Then we'll let your other teachers handle the rest. Once I call your name you will come with Itachi, and me, we will put you in a squad with a sensei. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura is team seven; your sensei will be the perverted jackass Kakashi. Neji, Lee, TenTen is team two; your sensei will be Gai. Shino, Kiba and Hinata team eight, your sensei will be Kurenai. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari team thirteen, your sensei is Ibiki. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji team ten, your sensei will be Asuma." said Suki

"Let's go," said Itachi

* * *

Please leave reviews to tell what you think about the story! If its good then i'll try to finish the story


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't think the chapters are going to take that long to up load cause i have lots of idea's in mind but if i get writers block then it will take forever. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chap. 2 with the gang.

"Ok we're going to start by introducing our self to your team. For example, I am Suki Uzumaki; my hobbies are beating up sluts, asses, manwhores, etc etc. Things I like are sweets. Interesting facts, Naruto Uzumaki in team 7 is my younger brother," I said giving the teams and example. There were some giggles in groups of people.

"Hey Itachi why don't you introduce yourself?" I asked in a polite voice.

"I'll introduce my self tomorrow. We do not have time. Also after you introduce your self you come up to us and we'll give you something to do than you guys get to go home and rest," said Itachi.

"BTW do you want Kakashi as you teacher again or you want us?" Asked Itachi

"WE WANT YOU GUYS," some of the boys yelled. The girls just gave a nod.

BEGIN!

"Hey Itachi, you watch the while I'll got get lunch ok?" I asked while staring at Naruto.

"Yea yea whatever but don't buy Sasuke sweets he hates the stuff ok, but bring me a ton of dango ok?" said Itachi.

*I turned into white crystal than shattered*(That is her way of getting to places; you know Kakashi poofing to places? It is like that so do not think she died or anything.)

***At team 2's point of view***

"I'll go first, my name is TenTen. If you people think that I'm a slut like Karin, then you better find a good hiding place before you get killed by me. My hobbies are training, and relaxing. An interesting fact about me is that I have a bad temper," said TenTen

Lee and Neji sweat dropped.

"I'm next, my name is Neji Hyuuga. I hate being annoyed when meditating. My hobbies are training with my uncle Hiashi and my cousin Hinata," said Neji

"My name is Rock Lee; my hobbies are training with Gai-Sensei. An interesting fact about me is that I have a crush on Sakura-chan.," said Lee

"Let's go get our mission," said TenTen running ahead

As it turns out Neji, TenTen, and Lee were finished first.

"Ok your practice mission is to find this cat and return it to the Hokage," said Itachi with a bored look on his face and giving them a picture of the cat.

"Hai Itachi-Sensei" all three of them said at the same time than headed of to find the lost cat.

***Itachi's point of view***

_I really like the way they called me that. Hmm. I wonder if I should tell her, I mean really, I almost had sex with another girl because she drugged me, thought Itachi._

_**ARE YOU THAT STUPID? YOU ARE JUST GOING TO GIVE UP LIKE THAT? IT SEEMS LIKE YOU, AN UCHIHA WHO SLAYED HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE CAN'T EVEN TELL A GIRL THE FUCKING TRUTH, boomed the inner Itachi**_

_It is not as easy as you think, though Itachi._

_**YES, IT IS YOU GO UP TO HER THAN TELL HER. IF YOU CANNOT DO IT THAN LET ME, GOT THAT? Boomed the inner Itachi again**_

_Fine, I will let you tell her but do not do anything stupid got that? Thought Itachi._

***With Naruto's team***

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My hobbies are fighting and reading. An interesting fast is I'm from the Haruno Clan and my older brother is Sasori." said Sakura

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki; my hobbies are eating ramen and training with my sister. An interesting fact is I'm from the Uzumaki Clan, Suki is my older sister, and I'm the son of the forth hokage." said Naruto

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha; my hobbies are avoiding sweets, training with my older brother Itachi. An interesting fact is that I'm from the Uchiha Clan," said Sasuke

"Looks like we're all from a powerful clan, we have older siblings, they're the same age and they look like they were on the same team," said Naruto

"Hn", said Sakura

"Hmm let's go ask them the questions then get our mission," said Sasuke walking up to his brother

*** With Suki***

_*sigh* So much food to buy but what is good? GAH i'll just cook instead, I thought _

"Hey, cutie! Wanna come over my house for the night? We could have some fun," said a stranger. Obviously, he was drunk.

"How about you go fuck off?" I said while walking away

Then he started to run after me, "looks like I have to use Genjutsu, "I made a hand sign then flower petals flew everywhere and causing the man to pass out. I ran back to the training fields and left the man laying in the middle of the road.

_I'm guessing he's dead, i thought_

***Back at the training fields***

"I'M BACK!" I yelled while panting

Team seven ran over to Itachi and I, " Did you buy ramen!" asked Naruto with and excited face

"No I did not but I'm cooking some at our house, tell everyone to come over to our house," I ordered

"Fine" said Naruto walking off

"I have a question" said Sasuke

"and I have an answer" I said sarcastically

"Were you, Itachi and Sasori on the same team when you were genins?" asked Sasuke

"Yea we were and we were also team seven, and Kakashi was our sensei" I said

Sasuke's mouth hung open, it was large enough to nest a bird.

"What's wrong Sasuke" asked Naruto

"Suki-sama said that our older sblings were on the same team and they were also team 7," said Sakura with a blank face,"

With than Naruto's mouth also hung open.

"You do know that a fly might fly into your mouth right?" Itachi and i asked at the same time, but in the end it was to late. A bee flew in to both of their mouths and you can guess what happened right?

"OMG THERE'S A BEE IN MY THROAT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! PLEASE!" yelled the both of them while running around like headless chickens

"Itachi?" i said with a sly smile

"Yea i get it" he said with a smirk

"1...2...3...CHARGE!" we practically yelled. We charged at them and kicked them in the back

***Evening at Naruto's house, after they finished eating***

"Why do you hate each other now,"they all ask includeing Sasori

"Do you really want to know our past?" I asked with a sad smile, hoping no one saw it but Naruto did

"It's ok if you don't want to tell," said Naruto

"It's ok really, you all deserve to know our past," I said and Itachi was sitting in the back wondering what he did wrong years ago

And so the story begins...

* * *

Umm underline means i'm talking ok?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (the past, 15 years ago)

"_**Try and catch me Itachi-kun," I said**_

"_**I didn't know you were this fast at running, it makes this tag game seem unfair," Itachi said trying to catch his breath**_

"_**Tsk Itachi, dude are you really losing to her? I mean really mister high and mighty is losing to a girl at a game of tag," said Sasori laughing his head off**_

_***While inside the house***_

"_**THE BABY WITH BE A BOY WITH RED HAIR AND BLACK EYES", yelled Kushina**_

"_**NO, THE BABY WILL BE A BOY WITH BLACK HAIR AND RED EYES," yelled Mikoto**_

_**The fight kept going back and forth until…**_

"_**Wanna bet?" asked Kushina**_

"_**Name it," said Mikoto**_

"_**We'll ask our husband what the baby will look like, If you lose than your son will marry my daughter one month after today, but if I lose than they will never see each other anymore ok?" said Kushina**_

"_**YOU'RE ON," yelled Mikoto**_

"_**MINATO! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE" yelled Kushina**_

"_**FUGAKU! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE TOO" yelled Mikoto**_

_**They both came down the stairs, sat down and drank tea.**_

"_**What do you want" they both asked**_

"_**We had bet and if Itachi and Suki had kids what would the look like?" asked Kushina**_

"_**It would be a boy with black hair and red eyes of course" Fugaku said calmly**_

"_**IN YOUR FACE AND SHIT THEY HAVE TO MARRY EACH OTHER NOW" said Mikoto**_

_**Fugaku and Minato spitted out the tea they were drinking and the spitted out tea landed on their wives.**_

"_**Consider you both died" Kushina and Mikoto said grabbing both a broom.**_

"_**SHIT, I DIDN'T KNOW WIVES ARE SO VIOLENT!" yelled Minato running down the halls away from his angry wife**_

"_**WELL I DIDN'T EITHER!" yelled Fugaku running down the same hall**_

_**After 20 or so minutes, both of the husbands ending up getting a black eye or lots of bruises**_

"_**How are we going to tell them though?" asked Mikoto**_

"_**Easy" said Kushina**_

_*** Outside with the kids***_

"_**You're slow too Sasori-kun" I said **_

"_**Not my fault you're so fast" said Sasori**_

"_**Oh, looks who's talking now," said Itachi**_

_**Then they began to fight…**_

_**Dobe**_

_**Teme**_

_**Dobe **_

_**Teme **_

_**DOBE**_

_**TEME**_

_**DOBE **_

_**TEME**_

"_**WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?" I said**_

"_**Ok mom" said Itachi without knowing what's ahead**_

"_**You're dead," I said chasing Itachi**_

"_**MOM MOM MOM MOM SUKI IS GUNNA KILL ME. HELP MEEEEE! MOMMY! MOM MOM," yelled Itachi running to his mom**_

"Wait, wait my Aniki was sacred of you?" asked Sasuke trying to hold in his laughter but failed when Naruto starting to laugh his ass out.

! The whole house was filled with laughter.

"You want me to continue or are you going to laugh your brains out and embarrass Itachi?" I asked

"Please continue onē-san" said Naruto

"_**I got to go Sasori-kun, see ya tomorrow," I said while waving**_

"_**See ya Suki-chan," said Sasori walking home**_

_***Inside the house***_

"_**Was that Itachi yelling Mommy?" asked Mikoto**_

"_**MOM SUKI HAS GONE NUTS SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" yelled Itachi while panting from the exercise.**_

"_**Mommy, I'm bored!" I said walking into the same room**_

"_**Well, not for long because ummm how should I word this ah you two are going to get married next month" said Kushina**_

"_**No I'm serious mom I'm bored and I'm not getting married next month you're only kidding right?" I asked**_

"_**Yea seriously were not going to get married," said Itachi**_

"_**Ask your dads," said Mikoto**_

"_**Daddy please tell mommy that were not getting married!" we both said**_

"_**Sorry, we had the same incident but it's true you're getting married next month whether you like it or not." said Fugaku**_

"_**Would you tell us the reason why were getting married?" I asked**_

"_**Uhhh long story?" said Mikoto**_

"Wait wait how did you know that the reason your were married was over a bet?" asked Sakura

"Well…I'll have to tell you that part tomorrow unless you want to have a sleep over…" I said

"We'll be right back then, I want to learn how Itachi was a chicken back then" said Sasuke smirking

_Finally, I have some blackmail, Sasuke thought_

"Ok I'll see you later than" I said

"Itachi I really need to talk to you" I said turning to face Itachi with a sad smile

Itachi's face lit up,

"What is it?" he asked, and he was surprised

"Tell me the truth about the girl that almost raped you," I said

*** Outside with the others***

"Are you sure it's the right thing to spy on them" asked Ino

"Why not, you guys wonder why there mad at each other right?" asked Naruto

***Inside the house***

"Wait, they're spying on us, wanna do the usual to them?" asked Itachi

"My pleasure" I said smirking

"Be right back then," said Itachi leaving to go to his room and get his pet snake Zulan

***Out side of the house***

"Ok we got your close let's go in," said Sasuke and Hinata

"Ok they all said walking into the house"

"You guys will be staying in Naruto's room" I said

"Ok, sorry to ask but can the girls sleep separate from the boys?" asked Hinata

"Yea girls get the beds, boys get the floor" I said

"Ok" they all said and walked off with Naruto

*** With Suki and Itachi***

"Is plan 1 ready?" I asked

"Yea, but we have to wait for midnight and plus we need to get some ear muffs, the gang, and a few other people…" Itachi said

"You mean the gang with the Deidara and such?" I asked

"The one and only" Itachi said smirking wider


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: With Naruto

"Hey Neji don't you get a bad feeling right now?" Naruto asked unexpectedly

"Now that you mention it yes I do," said Neji

"Let's go to bed I'm tried" said Hinata

***With Suki***

"OMFG are they gonna come? I mean seriously I've been waiting for 3 hours-," said Suki

"They're here!" said Itachi

They walk in casually, and sit down to listen to Itachi.

"Ok, here's the plan, we have Suki stay in her room, to tell them nothing is wrong and she stays there, and she watches everything from her TV that automatically shuts off when people enter her room. Deidara and I have snakes that we terrify them with. In addition, I just found out that the girls are deathly afraid of the "Hinari and the death dance folktale". Kisame and Pein will go down stairs and mess with the power switches to create a fake power outage, plus its storming outside so it might help. Konan go help Suki. Sasori will be the undercover person and reports what happened. Tobi go help Sasori. Zetsu and Kakuzu will try to scare the shit out of them. Hidan goes to get the supplies," said Itachi

"But why do we need the ear plugs?" asked Tobi

"…." everyone stared at him

"What" he asked

"What do people do when you scream, Tobi?" I asked trying to contain my anger

"Uhhh umm oh yea you use ear plugs to cover their ears!" said Tobi

"Do you get it now?" I asked.

"No" said Tobi

As I was about so smack him, Konan already beat me to it.

"STFU" said Konan obviously she was tired

"GO!" said Itachi and everyone headed to their stations and started their part of the work.

***With Itachi and Deidara***

"I thought your snake was small" said Deidara

"Pssh who wants a worm when you can have a tree snake" said Itachi while luring out Zulan

"What ever remember when we were little kids? We use to play pranks on Suki until she kinda…." said Deidara

"Yea yea you got beat up by her big time so what?" said Itachi

"It's a bad memory ok?" Deidara with anime tears

*Itachi sweats drops and went back to work*

***with Tobi and Sasori***

*knocks on the door*

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" asked Sakura opening the door.

"What I can't see my awesome little sister?" asked Sasori sarcastically

"ANIKI" yelled Sakura giving Sasori a death hug

"It- Sakura- go" said Sasori trying to breathe(It hurts Sakura let go)

"Hey Sakura, I think you just killed your brother." said Sasuke staring at the blue Sasori

When she noticed this she immediately let go and went to the sink and got a cup of freezing water and poured it on Sasori…he jumped up and yelped at the freezing water soaking him.

"DON'T DO TH-," yelled Sasori but go cut off by Tobi

"Did you guys hear something?" asked Tobi while looking around the room

"No why?" asked Naruto

Then they heard it, the sound of the Japanese flute…

"What's going on" asked Hinata

"I don't know" said Neji

The sound came closer and they all screamed and ran in to Suki's room.

***With Suki* **

*Knock Knock*

"Suki let us in or we'll be eaten!" screeched Naruto

"Fine" I said letting them in, they flew in and started to hug each other

"What's going on?" I asked

"_The plan started huh? IS THIS THE BEST THEY COULD HAVE THOUGHT OF?" I thought_

"We h-h-ea-r-r-d-d a j-j-a-p-p-a-a-n-n-e-se f-f-f-lute" shuttered Sakura with Sasuke embracing her

"What do you mean" Konan and I asked

"You mean you didn't hear it?" asked Kiba

"There was no flute playing" I said

"Why do you have a Japanese flute in your room" asked Lee accusingly

"It's a decoration it's not meant for playing" I said

"So you can't play it?" asked Naruto

"No you can't" I said trying to hold my laughter from their stupidity

"How stupid can you get Naruto?" asked Konan

"I'm not asking a stupid question because Suki plays the Japanese flute" said Naruto looking at me

"Wanna hear a story about that?" asked Konan while I raised an eyebrow, she smirked at me that's when I knew

"_They're going to have a weeks worth of nightmares" I thought_

"Ok it begins like this" Said Konan

It was a cold Friday night-

"Wait tonight's Friday night and its cold out..." said Hinata edging closer to Naruto and in return he hugged her causing he to blush

"As I was saying.." said Konan

A girl named Hinari was at her house getting ready for the school party. She had rare teal hair and soft teal eyes. Since she lived close to school, she could walk to her school. She wore a white dress, little did she know its was going to be her last dance. When she arrived there, no one was to be seen. She was bored so she went to the music room to get her flute. As she began playing, Hinari heard scratching sound at the door and someone screamed. It went on until she got fed up with the annoying sound and opened the door. There stood the serial killer that was on the loose holding onto her lifeless friend Mei. She tried to scream but was only falling to the ground bleeding to death. On the night of the Halloween Dance there was no music to be heard but only the laughter of the killer that killed off the whole school. Some say that she is still looking for her flute.

As I turned to Naruto and his friends, their faces were pale as snow.

"Uhhh you guys ok?" I asked but.. After

3

2

1 The information sunk in and

Luckily my and Konan get earphone to block off the sound.

I'm going to call Itachi ok?" I said walking into the bath room

***With Suki***

"Hey Itachi, stop plan A go to plan B because Konan told them the scary story" I told him

_"…**She always has to ruin my genius plans, doesn't she?" Itachi said with an irritated voice**_

"Don't worry about that. I got the blackmail you wanted" I said *sweat dropping anime style*

_"**Really?" Itachi yelled into the phone**_

"Yea got to go they just fainted, Bye!" I said putting my phone away

_***Walks back into my room and turns around***_

"What do we do next?" asked Tobi

"I don't know" I said

"Should we wait for them to wake up?" asked Sasori

"I guess" I said looking at them

"I'll go get blankets, can you carry them to Naruto's room?" I asked

"Sure but should we tie them up?" asked Tobi

"Nah" I said walking out of my room

"Hurry cause I'm making cheesecake for dessert after dinner" I said

"Cheesecake…..I'M GOING TO GET THE BIGGER SLICE!" they yelled

I sighed..

"Where's mom and dad when you need to ask them something..." I said to myself

Little did she know she was a part of another plan...

* * *

REVIEWS FOR MORE CHAPTERS! and try to guess what happens. and Should I continue about Itachi and Suki's past?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapt. 5 (with their parents)

"Mikoto, spying on the isn't really going to help us you know." said Fugaku

"Fugaku, spying will help us see what they're planning and where they're at so our plan would go smoothly" said Mikoto

"What's the plan" asked Fugaku

"The same as their plan to prank the kids, we'll try to make Suki tell the truth about her and Itachi's past, then we'll make Itachi tell her that he still cares for her." said Mikoto

"Hey Minato, Kushina! Is this the first time that my wife's plan sound like it's going to work?" asked Fugaku earning a bash in the head by Mikoto

"Ow!" said Fugaku rubbing his head

"When do we start?" asked Kushina and Minato

"When they try to capture most of the kids downstairs then we'll "barrow" Suki's flute so that Kushina can make the scary sound effects, then after that we repeat their plans to capture the kids. And don't worry I already met up with them and told them the plan so it won't be unexpected." said Mikoto

"Now let's go see what they're doing" said Kushina looking back to the TV monitor

***With Naruto and friends***

Naruto woke up to find that they were in his room sleeping and smelled something good in the kitchen.

"Oi wake up" said Naruto shaking them awake

"What is it Naruto" the all asked

"Don't you smell something good downstairs?" ask Naruto while his stomach was growling

"Yea I guess we're all hungry now huh? Let's go ask Suki to make us something to eat" suggested Sasuke walking downstairs with Naruto and his other friends

***With Suki and the "Akatsuki"***

"Oi onii-san can you make extra servings for us?" asked Naruto

"Sure" I said walking back to the kitchen

"Since when do you call Suki "onii-san?" asked Sasuke raising an eyebrow

"Since my dad is the hokage, he doesn't have time to train me and my mom is busy helping him soo they're never around to see my progress. Onii-san was the only person to see this and began training me." said Naruto with a sad smile

"You're not the only one." said Sasuke look and Naruto

"what do you mean?" asked Naruto with a surprised face

"What is mean is that my parents were too busy looking over the clan to notice me so my Aniki trained me." said Sasuke closing his eyes

"Hey you guys don't you hear the-" said Naruto getting cut off by someone's scream

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- then it stopped

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" I asked bursting in the room with Konan, Tobi, and Sasori behind me

"WHERE'S HINATA?" asked Naruto looking around nervously

***With Itachi and Deidara in the basement***

"Why did you bring me down here?" asked Hinata

"Well this is what you guys get for spying on Suki and me." said Itachi

"I wasn't there when that happened though" said Hinata

"Oh well just stay here, you know we won't hurt you plus we need to get back to work. You can watch TV if you want or you can turn on the monitor to see what they're doing." said Deidara

"Deidara, you do know that you just said that like you're a rapist right?" said Itachi

"Plus Naruto is going to kill you cause she's his girlfriend" said Itachi

Hinata was giggling but than blushed when they mentioned Naruto.

"Who should be our next victim? Asked Deidara

***With the parents***

Mikoto and Kushina had tears in their eyes because of what their younger sons said. Minato and Fugaku were sitting there silently thinking what could have happened instead of that.

"Wait they got their first victim" said Minato breaking the silence

"What?" asked Mikoto and Kushina wiping the tears off of their faces

"So Hinata is the first one huh?" said Minato

"After they catch all of the kids than we'll scare the shit out of the "monster and the victims" ok?" said Mikoto

"Is it just me or her plans getting smarter" asked Fugaku

***With Naruto***

"wahhhhhh Hinata's gone and I didn't get a chance to ask her out yet!" yelled Naruto

"sigh you can shut up now Dobe" said Sasuke looking annoyed

"You 2 remind me of some people in my life" I said

"That reminds me, will you continue about your past?" asked Shikamaru

"Yea finish telling us the story" added Neji

"Sure" I said

"_**TELL US!" we both yell at the top of our lungs**_

"_**Ok fine" said Mikoto**_

_***Tells us the whole story***_

"_**I wonder how you guys are adults" said Itachi earning a slap on the head**_

"_**DON"T YOU SAY THAT TOME YOUNG MAN" yelled Mikoto**_

"_**Mom, Dad you expect me to marry that jerk?" I said turning to my mom and dad**_

"_**Uhhh yes?" said Kushina sweat dropping and scratching her head**_

"_**Wait I get to marry her right?" asked Itachi**_

"_**Yes" said Fugaku**_

"_**OK I AXCEPT THE MARRAGE!" yelled Itachi**_

"Did he even know what marriage is" asked Neji

"I don't think so at the time" I said

"_**BUT I HAVE ONE MORE QUESTION! WHAT IS MARRAGE?" Asked Itachi**_

"… _**You're a big fat idiot that I cannot trust when it comes to adults and their stupid bets" I said sweat dropping**_

"Wait… We didn't divorce that means… no way…" I managed to choke out remembering the fact

"So Sasuke and I are brother in law?" asked Naruto

"No way" said Sasuke

"We're not brothers in law right?" asked Naruto with a frightened look on his face

"Yes, you are." said Sakura

"THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!" yelled Naruto

TenTen was really annoyed now and her patience level is at a 2% soo whoever pisses her off with end up in the hospital or worst…

"Naruto…please stop yelling in my ear please", said TenTen trying to hold her anger in

"Umm I guess that's how we got married" I said

"Tsk" said Sasuke

"You forgot about the divorce" said Naruto

"It's not that I forgot, the second part to the bet was that it's either we stay together as a married couple or they will take our ninja skills away from us. I didn't want to be a burden so I accepted." I said

"That's not fair" said Shikamaru waking up

"I know but still we actually had a fun life with each other" I said smiling

"…" said Sasuke and Naruto

"When I mean fun I meant playing pranks on him." I said

"Ohhhh" they said

***With Itachi, Deidara, and Hinata***

"She's still my wifey!" exclaimed Itachi happily

"Who?" asked Hinata and Deidara

"Suki!" said Itachi

"We had a fun life until she started to play pranks on me…" said Itachi

"HAHA" laughed Hinata

"Shu-" said Itachi getting cut off by Deidara

"Hey did you hear something?" asked Deidara

"Hear what?" asked Hinata

The sound of the Japanese flute…..

"…RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" they yelled running up the stairs

***With Naruto and Suki***

"Do you guys hear some people screaming?" I asked putting a handful of popcorn in my mouth

"What did it sound like" asked Neji activating his byakugan

"It sounded like "…RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" or something" I said

"I don-" said Neji getting cut off by the loud burst at the door

" Don't -pant- go -pant- down -pant- stairs." said Itachi while panting

"Oh and all plans are cancelled" said Deidara

"What plans?" Naruto and his friends asked

***Konan tells them the whole story***

"…"

"Then there's another flutist playing the flute and we don't know where it's coming from" said Hinata

"…did mom and dad say where they were going?" I asked

"No why?" asked Naruto

"Get my cell phone" I said

"Why?" asked Naruto

"Cause I'm going to call them!" I yelled

"Fine, here" Naruto said giving me my cell phone

"Hey mom? Where are you?" I asked

_"Uhhh I'm at a friends house in Suna" Kushina said_

"….. Why are you there when we need you at home, and I need to ask you a question. It's about Hinari, is she real?" I asked

_"No she is not." Kushina said_

"The why is there another flute player in the house when my flute got smashed into pieces 2 hours ago?" I asked

_"Uhhh I got to go bye!" said Kushina_

"At lease let me talk to dad!" I yelled

"Wow she can yell" said Sasori

_"Ok what is it hun?" said Minato_

"How do you get rid of ghosts? And also what do you do when there's a blizzard and the power is ou-" that was all I manage to say when…

**"YOU ALL WILL DIE ONE BY ONE SO ADMIT ANYTHING THAT YOU NEED TO ADMIT" boomed the voice**

"FINE!" yelled Itachi

"Suki.." he said turning to me

"I….

* * *

That was my longest chapter so far and review what you think he's going to say!


	6. Sorry

I am so sorry for not uploading for a while I have writers block right now. So please bear with me!


	7. Chapter 6

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! SO BUSY WITH SUPER JUNIOR AND HOT KOREAN GUYS! IF YOU THINK THEY'RE GAY THEN GTFO! KIM HEECHUL COME BACK SAFELY! Also if SME does ANYTHING to HARM SHINee every single SME HATER and SHINee LOVER/SUPPORTER will be there PLUS I'm NOW AN ELF BWAHAHAHAHA….anyway sorry for not updating, but when I read the story I felt like deleting it….should I?

"I l-l-love y-y-you…" Itachi managed to say

"Wow took you that long? …." I asked

"AWWWW DAMMIT I HAVE TO BE RELATED TO THIS DIPSHIT?" asked Naruto and Sasuke

*Hinata and Sakura punches them through the wall*

"Did you fucking have to ruin this beautiful moment?" asked Sakura

"I agree." said Hinata

"Beautiful moment my ass I have to be related to this guy…" said Sasuke

"One more word out of you and you're gonna fly to Suna. Got that?" Sakura whispered in his ear

"Ok ok. Geez." said Sasuke

"Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari are going to visit tomorrow and I expect the walls to be fixed" I said

"What about the m-m-monster?" said Naruto as he looked around the room suspiciously

"I don't think the "monster" would like to meet my sword." I said

"But what are we going to do about the monster is it comes out?" asked Neji

"Oh you're here? I never noticed you. Sorry! I don't know yet. But even if you go somewhere make sure you go in groups with at least 2 people in it." I said

"Also if you see the monster….ummm just run for you life…." said Itachi

"I just noticed something where are Sasuke and Itachi's parents?" asked Ino

"They said they have to go on a 3 day mission to escort a bitch here." said Sasuke

"Who?" I asked

"Princess Karin…" said Itachi

"I think even the monster will be scared of her." said Shikamaru as he woke up from a 7 hour "nap"

"Didn't she die earlier in the story?" asked Hinata

"Its her twin. Who gives twins the same name?" I asked

"Hey who made cheesecake?" asked Lee

"Me why?" I asked

"This is amazing! How'd you make it?" asked Lee

"Top secret recipe, there was 1 slice left and you ate it? I was saving that for kids that wanted it. But I guess you're going to get killed by Naruto and Sasuke." I said casually

"Why?" asked Lee

"SHE RARELY MAKES DESSERT SO WE HAVE TO PUT UP WITH MOM'S CRAPPY DESSERTS AND YOU JUST ATE THE FUCKING DAMN LAST PIECE!" yelled Naruto as he and Sasuke stood up and cracking their knuckles

*** With the parents***

"My dessert doesn't taste bad…"said Kushina

"Umm …dear last time I ate your "special" dessert I had to go to the ER." said Minato

"Sorry…" said Kushina as she scratched her head

"HAHA, my wife makes better dessert," said Fugaku

*Parents fighting over who makes better desserts*

***With the kids***

"My mom makes worst desserts." said Sasuke

"Seriously or you're saying that because you don't like sugary food?" I asked

"I hate sugary food." said Sasuke

"I knew it!" yelled Sakura

"Hey! Have you guys seen TenTen or the loud blonde?" asked Neji as he walked back into the living where we were at

"No, why you miss her?" I asked with a suspicious face

"N-n-n-o. She's my teammate." said Neji

"You do know that teammate can turn into friends, then best friends, the girlfriends, then wifey?" I asked with a smile

"…" Neji was blussing so much that his face looked like a tomato

"Haha wait till his fan girls see this." said Naruto as he took a pic of Neji and posted it online

"It's amazing how you would want a death wish." said Sasuke as he pointed at Neji

"You gunna delete that?" Neji asked slowly as he came over with a sledge hammer in his hands

"Uhhh too late?" said Naruto as he ran away

"Don't you die first if you take off running?" asked Itachi

"Meh I don't know, if its true then they're goners." I said


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I'm going to discontinue this series this story makes me cringe at all of the mistakes.


End file.
